mégère no jutsu !
by correctrice en chef
Summary: Hum... Encore et toujours Hinata, cette chère petite, qui est l'objet de mes délires. Enfin,là au moins, elle ne souffre pas trop ! Je compte faire apparaître un gaarahina, ce couple méconnu...
1. Chapter 1

Hum ...ce que c'est beau, quand même, les nuages .. c'est calme, c'est beau, c'est ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AU SECOURS ! UNE ARAIGNÉE ! SHINO ! VIRE MOI CETTE HORREUR DE LA !

... silencieux

Pas comme certaines ... Non non, personne n'est visé, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ! De toute manière, je vais pas me risquer à ce qu'on me colle un procès en désignant ouvertement quelqu'un. Trop fatiguant... Et puis de toute manière vous avez sûrement deviné de qui je veux parler ...

Enfin non, vous n'avez sûrement pas deviné, c'est impossible . Pour la très bonne raison qu'il y a quelques mois, la personne qui, par souci professionnel de médic-nin confirmée, me nettoie consciencieusement les oreilles, à moi et au village de Konoha et pour 0 yen, se serais tu en tremblant de peur qu'on ne lui adresse la parole. Eh oui ma bonne dame, nous pensons bien à la même personne... C'est fou ce qu'elle a changé ...

-SHINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! VIRE MOI CETTE SALETÉ ! KIBA, T'AS INTÉRÊT A M'AIDER ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

... Hinata .

- AAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏËEEEEEEEE ! NEJI LÂCHE MOI ! ESPÈCE DE TORTIONNAIRE ! ET LE DROIT D'EXPRESSION ! TU CONNAIS LE DROIT D'EX... HUMPF ! LÂHUMPF MOIF ! COUFIN INDIGNPF !

Hum . No comment .

N'empêche, La détention, ça lui a réussi ... Ah c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas ; faut bien que quelqu'un vous le dise, sans quoi vous allez avoir de légères surprises ...

Procédons méthodiquement : ( j'ai pas 200 de QI pour rien ...)

Déjà, les circonstances. Hinata a 17 ans, se comportait comme si elle en avait 6 il y a quelques mois et se comporte comme si elle en avait 50 maintenant ... Suffit de la voir, les poings sur les hanches, en train d'enguirlander tout Konoha... Même le Hokage s'est fait remettre à sa place. Mégèrisme précoce...

En fait, ça a commencé il y a quelques mois...

( hé hé , vous vous attendiez à un flash-back hein ! Eh bah vous en aurez pas, lalalè-reuh ...)

Hum, l'auteur serai gentille de ne pas m'interrompre pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire ( déjà pas très compréhensible, alors si en plus de ça on me bousille ma narration ... )

Je disais donc : en fait, ça a commencé il y a quelques mois, pendant une mission de l'équipe 6. La mission était un bête repérage des lieux et, manque de pot, y avait l'Akatsuki. Me demandez pas ce qu'elle fichait là, c'est pour la logique de la fic. à mon avis, l'autatrice les a soudoyés, mais ça on s'en fiche. Donc je disais qu'y avait l'Akatsuki, et que pour une raison ou pour une autre ils ont enlevé Hinata. On ne sait plus trop ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps, mais 2 semaines plus tard tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se rendaient, à bout de nerfs, et certains traumatisés définitivement. Kisame, par exemple, ne s'arrête plus de pleurer en demandant pardon et en suppliant qu'on éloigne Hinata de lui . Hinata est revenue métamorphosée et a reçu la médaille du mérite pour la capture de l'Akatsuki, le mépris jaloux sans bornes de Sasuke parce que maintenant il ne pourra plus se venger de son grand frère adoré et la reconnaissance éternelle de son pèr... euh, du chef de son clan.

Enfin, ça lui a plutôt réussi, à elle, mais ça nous promet des jours difficiles...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le beau et grand et magnifique et tout et tout village de Konoha, une nouvelle journée s'annonçait; les oiseaux chantaient, les marchands marchandaient et Shikamaru frappait à une porte ...

Toc toc.

"RAH, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE ? PAS MOYEN D'ÊTRE TRANQUILLE ICI ! "

- _super comme accueil_ ... Euh, je dérange ?...

- OUI !

- Alors je pourrais repasser... si tu préfère..._Dis que tu préfère... Dis que tu préfère..._

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose au fait que tu m'as réveillée ! Pff... Enfin entre, puisque tu es là.

- Merci... _Argh..._

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai des trucs à faire moi !

_-_..._hyper engageant_ ...

-...

-...

- Bon ben t'attends quoi, là ? T'accouche oui !

- _super hôtesse..._En fait c'est l'Hokage qui m'envoie pour...

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Et elle me veut quoi cette vieille bique ?

-_ ... j'allais te le dire idiote ..._En fait le Kazekage arrive et ...

- Le Kazekage ? le Kazekage de Suna no kuni ? Lui-même ?

- _sans blague... tu voudrais qu'il vienne d'où le Kazekage patate ? _... _mais... mais attends... elle n'était pas impressionnée là ? HINATA EST IMPRESSIONNNEE ! DIEU EXISTE !_

( bouffée d'espoir ) Tu... tu vois qui c'est ?

- Bien sûr ! Cet imbécile, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! La dernière fois que je suis allée à Suna, les rues étaient super moches ! En sable ! Tu te rends compte Shikamaru ! Du sable JAUNE en plus ! Quelle faute de goût !

- ... ( espoir définitivement brisé ) _on dirait que son niveau de Q.I est inversement proportionnel à la taille de sa capacité d'engueulade ..._ Bah tu sais... de toute manière...

- Ouais, quoi encore !

-...

-...

- en général, le sable est ... _gloups_... _elle va me tuer si je la contredis_..._je tente le tout pour le tout_ ...jaune ...

- Humpf ... ( n' écoutant visiblement pas )...

- ... ( Shikamaru protège sa tête de ses deux mains puis, au bout d'un moment, il se rend compte que le coup ne vient pas et relève doucement la tête )... _Tiens, je suis encore vivant_... enfin bref, tu dois te préparer à aller voir l'Hokage tout de suite... aurevoirbonnejournéesalutportetoibien...

- Hey, reste ici ! Shikamaru ! SHIKAMARU ! Pff, quel froussard ...

Et c'est ainsi que l'on vit dès les premières heures de la matinée Shikamaru battre des records de vitesse et Hinata d'une humeur de chien ( pardon Kiba ) en train de hurler sur les passants effrayés qui, dixit Hinata," m'empêche de me brosser les dents tranquillement avec leur vacarme ". Bref, une journée ordinaire, quoi...

Une petite heure plus tard, dans le bureau de Tsunade :

" NAN J'IRAI PAS ! J'AI PAS BESOIN D'ALLER A VOTRE SALETE DE COMITE D'ACCUEIL !

- HINATA ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ! TU IRAS UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! ET DE TOUTE MANIERE IL FAUDRA BIEN QUE TU VIENNES !

- SUREMENT PAS !

- TU DOIS VENIR !

- ET POURQUOI ?

- DEJA PARCE QUE C'EST UN ORDRE DE TON HOKAGE ET ENSUITE, TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE TU VAS L'HEBERGER !

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! IL N'Y A PAS DE RAISON !

- JE TE SIGNALE QU'IL N'Y A PLUS DE PLACE NULLE PART, LE SALON DES ARMES SE TENANT EXACTEMENT AU MÊME MOMENT ! DONC TU VAS L'ACCUEILLIR !

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION VIEILLE BIQUE !

- QU... QUOI ! VIEILLE BIQUE ! ESPECE DE LAPIN ALBINOS !

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! LA MECHANTE DAME ELLE M'A TRAITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Hokage-sama ! Vous n'avez pas honte de crier sur une pauvre-petite-fillette-innocente-qui-est-aussi-une-grande-héroïne-puisque-en-bonne-fifille-à-son-papa-elle-a-ziguouillé-toute-l'Akatsuki ! A votre âge !

- Primo votre fifille "innocente" n'a pas à contredire mes ordres, deuzio mon âge ne vous regarde pas parce que ce n'est pas parce que je fête demain mes humpf-trois ans que je suis vieille, seulement je suis peut-être un peu plus mûre mais pas sénile en tout cas, et ...

- Vos combien ?

- Mes combien quoi ?

- Vos combien d'années ? je n'ai pas bien entendu ...

- J'ai dit mes humpf- tr... AH ! ET PUIS MON ÂGE NE VOUS REGARDE PAS, VU ?

- NE VOUS ENERVEZ PAS ET ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER !

- CRIER ? MAIS JE NE CRIE PAS, VOYONS ! C'EST VOUS QUI VOUS ÊTES MIS A CRIER LE PREMIER !

- MAIS BIEN SUR ! ET C'EST MOI QUI AI AUSSI INSULTE MON HERITIERE DE CLAN FAVORITE PEUT-ÊTRE !

- Y en a qu'une, remarquez ...

- OH VOS COMMENTAIRES, HEIN !

- QUOI MES COMMENTAIRES ? JE COMMENTE SI JE VEUX POIVROT !

- VIEILLARDE SENILE ! ET C'EST CA QUI DIRIGE LE VILLAGE !

- PAPY GAGATEUX !

- HOKAGE SECULAIRE !

- MOI AU MOINS J'AI DU GOÛT ! JE NE REDECORE PAS MON BUREAU DANS DES TONS PIPI-DE-CHAT !

- C'EST DES TONS MOUTARDES, IGNARDE ! ET C'EST LE DECORATEUR LE PLUS EN VUE DE KONOHA EN PLUS ALORS HEIN !

- CRETIN ! J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOTRE DECORATEUR, CELEBRE OU PAS !

- ABRUTIE !

- IMBECILE !

etc, etc ..

( Pour plus de confort de lecture, le reste de la discussion entre les deux "adultes" ( hum, hum ... ) va être coupée . Nous nous retrouvons donc une demi-heure plus tard, toujours au même endroit, avec une Hinata qui lit un magazine sur Poupi le pingouin champion d'échec et Nono la girafe unijambiste et deux ... choses ... à bout de souffle, effondrées dans deux fauteuils. )

- Au fait, Hokage-sama, pourquoi vous m'appeliez ?

- ... ( griffonnant sur une pancarte puis brandissant la pancarte parce qu'elle n'a plus de voix : ) **Hinata ...**

**- **Ah c'est vrai ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- **Elle doit héberger le Kazekage chez elle**

- Et elle ne veut pas ?

- **Devinez ...**

- Ma petite Hinata, pourquoi tu ne veux pas accueillir le gentil Kazekage psychopathe chez toi ?

- Pardon ? Attends papa, j'enlève mes boules Quiès ... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te demandais pour quelles raisons sûrement très bonnes venant de toi ...

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ..._

- Pour quelles raisons, disais-je, tu ne veux pas accueillir le gentil Kazekage psychopathe dans le trrrrrrrrrrrrrrès joli et trrrrrrrrrrrrrrès cher appart que je t'ai payé entièrement ...? Ce serait très bien pour la publicité pour le clan ...

- **Et pour le village ...**

- Ouais enfin on s'en fiche pas mal de votre village, remarquez, c'est pas ça qui va la faire changer d'avis ...

- **Hiashi ! **

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ma chérie !

- Hum ? ( Hinata toujours plongée dans son magazine ) Si si ...

- Ah ! Vous voyez !

- **Vous avez bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas écouté, Hiashi !**

- C'est fou la mauvaise foi avec laquelle vous di... vous écrivez ces paroles !

- **Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent ...**

- Pardon ?

- **Non, rien, rien ...**

**- **Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, Hinata, tu vas une fois n'est pas coutume obéir à la vieille miteuse qui te sert d'Hokage... Aïe ! Hokage- sama ! Arrêtez de me frapper avec votre pancart... Aïe ! Mais arrêtez ! Maieuh !

- **JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE ! ET ENCORE MOINS MITEUSE ! **

**- **_comment elle réussit à écrire et à taper sur mon père en même temps ! Bon, arrêtons le massacre ..._ Papa ! Hokage-sama ! C'est bon, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez vous, j'ai dit ! OH LES

GOSSES !

- ( aucune réaction des deux autres qui continuent à se tabasser )

- ARRETEZ ! TOUT DE SUITE OU JE ...

- Ma fille ! Viens aider ton père contre cette vieille folle !

- Vieux fou vous-même !

- Tiens, vous parlez à nouveau, Hokage-sama ! Tant mieux ! _quel dommage ..._

_- _Oui, merci de ton inquiétude Hinat... Ah ! Hiashi ! Vous n'êtes pas fair-play ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mordre !

- Mais che ne fous mords pas, Tchunade !

- Tricheur !

- Mauvaise joueuse !

- SILENNNNNNNNCE !

- Mais fifille ...

- SILENCE J'AI DIT ! Y A PAS DE FIFILLE QUI TIENNE ! CALMEZ VOUS LES GOSSES ! VOUS ECOUTEZ ET VOUS VOUS TAISEZ !

- Hinata ...

- VOUS VOUS TAI-SEZ ! Je suis d'accord pour héberger votre Kazekage, je ne suis pas sans-coeur...

- Ah bon ?

- SILENCE J'AI DIT ! donc, comme je le disais, j'accepte d'accueillir votre copain, d'ailleurs il s'appelle comment ?

- ( légèrement effaré par l'ignorance de sa fille ) Sabaku no Gaara, fifille...

- Merci... j'accueille le zigoto A CONDITION QUE ...

- J'ai peur Hiashi ...

- Vous avez bien raison Hokage-sama ...

- ...

-...

-...

-( suspense )...

- Vous l'obligiez à repeindre ses HORRIBLES rues jaunes en bleu ciel avec des rayures blanches ...

- ... _ça va pas être de la tarte ..._

- J'ai pas fini ... et de remplacer ses IMMONDES maisons blanchâtres par de jolies maisonnettes vertes, au moins dans le quartier central ...

- Oh seigneur ... Euh, Hinata ...

- Ce sont des conditions SINE QUA NON !

- Mais fifille, tu ne crois pas que les maisons.. c'est... comment dire.. un peu beaucoup ?

- C'est vrai ... _merci Hiashi, je vous revaudrait ça ..._

_- j'espère bien ..._Hum ?...

- ( Hinata songeuse ) Oui mais ...

Au bout d'une demi-heure de débat qui laisse les adultes épuisés ...

- Oui d'accord, j'abandonne les maisons. Mais je VEUX des rues bleues et blanches.

- _c'est déjà ça de pris .. _Bon, je ferais ce que je pourrais ...

- Si jamais il refuse, je le jette dehors !

- _ça m'étonnerais que tu y arrive ..._ D'accord...

- Bon, au revoir papa, Hokage-sama ...

- Oui oui ...

- 'revoir fifille ...

-...

-...

- Merci, Hiashi, d'être intervenu au début de la discussion, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas abandonné ses maison. Je vous dois une fière chandelle !

- Oui, justement Hokage-sama, j'avais repéré un terrain qui ...

- Hiashi .

- Oui ?

- SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MON BUREAU !


End file.
